1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic placement system of IC design and a method thereof, in particular to an automatic placement system of IC design and a method thereof that use a genetic algorithm to achieve an optimal placement according to different component data and parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to circuit products, the placement of circuit components is a task highly relied on the experience and professional skills of designers and having a significant effect on the finished products. Since many factors have to be taken into consideration for the placement of circuit components, the designers generally use an automatic placement system to assist the design of the placement of the circuit components to improve their working efficiency.
However, the conventional automatic placement systems perform the placement by a computed placement method and still have the drawbacks of a chip with a too-large area, a circuit component with too much generated heat, and a noise interference so that the circuit placement performance is poor, and the time taken for computing the placement method is too long, and thus they cannot meet the design requirements. Therefore, the applications of the conventional automatic placement systems have significant limitations, and they become a major issue for related manufacturers to overcome.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention based on experiences in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed an automatic placement system of IC design and a method thereof to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and improved industrial applications.